Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for obtaining subject information, a display method, and a program for the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique using acoustic waves generated by light irradiation.
Description of the Related Art
There is a photoacoustic imaging (PAI) technique for imaging tissue in a subject using a photoacoustic effect that, when the subject is irradiated with pulsed light generated from a light source, acoustic waves are generated in the subject due to absorption of the pulsed light.
International Publication No. WO/2010/030817 discloses an apparatus with a configuration in which a plurality of transducers that receive acoustic waves generated in a subject are disposed on a hemispherical supporting member. In examination, the subject is held by a thin cup-shaped holding member. Between the holding member and the transducers, an acoustic medium, such as water, through which acoustic waves can propagate is provided. Light is radiated from below a supporting member onto the subject through the holding member and the acoustic medium. Acoustic waves generated in the subject reach the transducers through the holding member and the acoustic medium.
Apparatuses including a holding member that holds a subject so as to surround the subject, as disclosed in International Publication No. WO/2010/030817, have an advantage in the viewpoint of usability that a load exerted on a person to be examined (hereinafter also referred to as an examinee) is low. On the other hand, an image presented to an examiner needs further improvement.